Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 1
by GryffindorLover1597
Summary: This is just season 1 with my characters in it. Eventual Yugi/OC, Yami/OC, Tea/OC, and Joey/OC Please Read and Review!
1. The Heart of the Cards

**New Story! For some reason, I'm hooked on doing Yu-Gi-Oh! I guess it's because I used to watch it as a kid.**

**I've decided to add a few OCs in. Kaiba has a sister, Yugi's an older brother (which I can totally see because he's such a sweet guy), and two more OCs will appear later when the gang gets to Duelist Kingdom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! wish I did because I'd probably put myself in the series, but I do own anyone or anything that you don't recognize, like Emiko "Emi" Kaiba and Annaleigh "Annie" Muto.**

**Now one with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 1 The Heart of the Cards

"Hey Joey," Yugi Muto said to his blond friend. Yugi didn't get a response. "Earth to Joey. Hey, are you in there? It's your turn."

Their friend, Tristan Taylor, came over. "Aw, isn't he cute when he's thinking?" Tristan said, hooking his arm around Joey's neck.

"Hey, Tristan," Joey said. "Yugi here's teaching me how to play Duel Monsters."

"Drooling Monsters?"

"Duel Monsters, ya nimrod." Joey shoved Tristan away.

"Sheesh."

"They've been at it for hours," Tea Gardner said. "Joey's starting to get the hang of the game."

"But Yugi's like an expert," Emiko Kaiba, sister to Seto Kaiba, said. "Even I probably wouldn't beat him."

"Okay, Yugi, it's time to duel," Joey said, laying out a card.

"See, each card has an attack number and a defense number," Tea explained.

"First player to eliminate their opponent's life points wins the duel," Emiko added.

"Pretty good move, huh Yugi?" Joey said.

"Yep, pretty good move, but not good enough," Yugi said as he placed down a card, winning the duel.

"What?" Joey said. "Thanks a lot. A card that powerful totally wipes me out."

"Whoa, you stink at this game, Joey," Tristan said.

"Nah, you did fine, Joey," Yugi said. "I just have better cards. See, my grandpa owns a game shop and I get all my best cards from him."

"Your own game shop?" Joey said, standing up. "What're we waitin' for? Let's go."

"Okay. Maybe I can even get my grandpa to show us his super rare card he's got."

_Rare card?_ Seto Kaiba thought, sitting not far away from the group and having heard their conversation. _Could they have found the card that I've been searching for?_

* * *

"Grandpa?" Yugi said once he, Tristan, Tea, Joey, and Emiko entered the game shop. "I'm home." The five friends walked up to the counter.

"And I see you've brought company," Grandpa said.

A young blonde girl giggled as she came out from behind the counter. "Hi Yugi!"

Yugi smiled at his little sister. "Hi Annie. Gramps, could you show my friends your awesome super rare card?"

"Rare card? My special card? Hmm…"

"Please, please."

"Pretty please?" Joey added, bowing.

"Pwease Gwampa?" Annie said, making her amethyst eyes bigger.

"Hmm…ha ha, how can I refuse?" He brought out a box. "You kids are in for a treat. I don't take this card out too often. Ready? Here it is." Grandpa held up a Blue Eyes White Dragon card. "The Blue Eyes White Dragon, so rare, so powerful, I never let it leave my hands."

"No way," Emiko said.

"Awesome."

"Cool," Annie said.

Tristan took ahold of the card. "Doesn't look all that special to me."

Grandpa took it back. "This card is priceless. There are only four of them in all of the world."

_And I know where the other three are,_ Emiko thought.

"Speaking of priceless," Joey said. "I'm ready to trade."

"Not for this card," Grandpa said.

"Huh? Nah, I didn't mean that card. I meant show me some other cool cards to get me started."

That's when the door to the game shop opened.

"Hello," Grandpa said. "Can I help you?" Everyone looked at the door.

"If you can't, it certainly wouldn't surprise me," said Seto Kaiba.

"Seto Kaiba?" Yugi said.

"Seto?" Emiko said, a confused expression painted her face.

"Kaiba?!" Joey said.

"Doesn't he have a big fancy company to run?" Tristan said. "What's he doing down here?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Emiko said, crossing her arms. She was definitely suspicious as to why her brother was at the game shop, considering he didn't like Emiko's friends very much.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I came to see the card," Kaiba said.

"You were eavesdropping on our conversation?" Emiko said.

"Hey, are you into Duel Monsters too?" Joey said. "This is perfect. Maybe we could all duel together sometime."

"Me duel you?" Kaiba said as he walked over to the group. "I would have more of a challenge playing solitaire." Emiko narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

"I am the number one ranked duelist in the country and the favorite to win the Duel Monsters championship. You wouldn't last two minutes in a duel against me."

"Ooh, I'm shakin'. Maybe you'd like to settle this with fists instead of cards."

Yugi got in front of Joey. "Whoa, take it easy Joey."

"But Yugi…Kaiba's askin' for it. I don't care if he's Emi's brother, no offense, Emi."

"Now does this shop have any worthwhile cards or not?" Kaiba said. He caught sight of the Blue Eyes White Dragon card in the case on the counter. He pushed the boys out of the way. "Can it be? The Blue Eyes White Dragon? In a dump like this?"

_It is,_ Kaiba thought. _The card I've been searching for._

Kaiba went to touch it, but Grandpa closed the case. "Well, enough window shopping. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Kaiba put his briefcase onto the counter and opened it, showing Grandpa what was inside.

"Listen to me, old man, give me your Blue Eyes White Dragon card and I'll trade you all of these," Kaiba said. Inside the briefcase were a lot of Duel Monsters cards.

"Whoa."

"Oh wow," Annie said, moving behind the counter and onto a stool to get a better look.

"Ah, nice," Grandpa said. "But no thanks."

"Huh?" they all, except for Kaiba, said.

"Fine," Kaiba said. "If you won't trade, maybe you'll sell it. Name your price. I can pay anything you ask."

"I'm sure you could," Grandpa said. "But this card is worth more to me than you could ever offer. Not because of its power or because it's so rare, but because of what it means to me. This card was given to me by a dear friend. So I treasure this card as I do that friend. So parting with it is completely out of the question."

"You feel the same even if it were a common card, right Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"Exactly. You see, this precious card has bonded with my heart."

Kaiba slammed the briefcase lid shut. "Fine. I've heard enough of your nonsense. Senile old fool." Kaiba started walking out. "Are you coming, Emiko?"

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Emiko said, waving goodbye to her friends.

"Bye Emi," they said before she left and entered the car with her brother.

_Heart in the cards_, Kaiba thought. _Ridiculous. These cards are all about power. And one way or another, his Blue Eyes White Dragon card will be mine._

* * *

"Gentlemen, there's a little something I'd like you to pick up for me at the game shop," Kaiba told one of his employees.

"Gladly, Master Kaiba," the man said.

Emiko narrowed her eyes from her hiding place. Once the goons were gone, she stood in the doorway of her brother's office with her arms crossed.

"Leave Yugi's grandpa alone, Seto," she said with a firm voice.

"Shouldn't you know it's wrong to eavesdrop on someone's conversation?"

Emiko snorted. "That's rich coming from you. You were eavesdropping on my conversation with my friends at school today. So I really don't think you're in the position of telling me I shouldn't eavesdrop. Just leave Yugi's grandpa alone."

Emiko turned to leave, but Kaiba grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Sorry, sis, but I can't have you telling your little friends about my plans."

* * *

The door to the Kame Game shop opened. Grandpa was wiping down the counter.

"Good morning," Grandpa said, turning around. He took notice at who was at the door. "Hmm?"

"My master, Seto Kaiba, challenges you to a duel," a short, bald headed man said. "You will come with us now."

"And if I were to decline?"

"I'm afraid I must insist."

Two larger guys stepped forward.

_Young Kaiba doesn't understand, but I'll teach him a lesson about the heart of the cards,_ Grandpa thought.

* * *

"Man, I hope he has some cool cards today," Joey said as he, Tristan, Yugi, and Tea were walking to the game shop.

"Me too."

"Yeah."

"I'm worried about Emi," Tea said. "She didn't come to school today."

"She's probably home sick," Tristan said.

"But she seemed fine yesterday," Yugi pointed out.

"Maybe she caught it overnight," Joey said. Though, they all had to admit, something wasn't right about Emiko missing school.

The four entered the game shop.

"Okay Gramps, I'm back to get more cards," Joey called. "Hey! Hey Gramps!" There was no answer.

"Grandpa, I'm home," Yugi said.

"Maybe he went out," Tea suggested.

"Maybe, but why would he leave the door unlocked?" Joey asked.

"Yugi!" Annie said, coming out from her hiding place.

"Annie?" Yugi said as his baby sister hugged him. "What's wrong? Where's Grandpa?"

"Bad guys took him."

"Bad guys?" Joey said. "What bad guys?"

That's when the phone rang. Yugi answered it.

"Hello?" he said. "Game shop."

"_Ah, Yugi. Perfect."_

"Kaiba?"

"_Your grandfather's here visiting, but he's not feeling well. Why don't you come by my office and pick him up?"_ Then Kaiba hung up.

"Kaiba! What've you done, Kaiba?"

* * *

Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Tea, and Annie ran into Kaiba's office building. Well, Joey was carrying Annie on her back, for her little legs couldn't keep up with her brother and his friends.

They entered the elevator and Annie got off of Joey's back. The elevator went up until it stopped at some dueling arena, where Grandpa was on the ground with Emiko kneeling next to him.

"Grandpa!" Yugi said as he and Annie ran over to their grandfather. "Grandpa! Are you okay?"

"Yugi," Grandpa said. "I failed. I wanted to teach that boy, Kaiba, a lesson about the heart of the cards, but I lost." He groaned in pain.

"Grandpa!"

A door opened and Kaiba stood there. "How's the old man feeling, hmm?"

"Kaiba!" Joey said. "You sleaze! What've you done to him?"

"We had a duel, that's all, with each of us putting up our most valuable card as the prize. But I guess playing against a champion, like myself, was just too much stimulation for the old fool."

"Kaiba, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Tea said.

"I know I am," Emiko said, standing with her friends. Kaiba glared at her before that smug look returned.

"It was just fair." He took out a card from his pocket. "And look at the sweet prize I won." Kaiba torn the Blue Eyes White Dragon card in two. They gasped.

"Grandpa's most treasured card," Yugi said.

"Yes, the Blue Eyes White Dragon is a rare and powerful card. And this one will never be used against me."

"My Blue Eyes White Dragon," Grandpa said, reaching out for it. "My-my treasure." He groaned in pain again.

"Grandpa, hold on," Yugi said. "How could you do such a thing?"

"Yugi, here, take this," Grandpa said, holding out his deck.

"Grandpa."

"I built this deck. I put my soul in these cards. And I taught you everything I know, Yugi. Take them, take my cards and teach him respect. Teach Kaiba respect for the heart of the cards, Yugi."

"But Grandpa, you need help. I got to get you to a doctor."

"Sounds like an excuse," Kaiba said. "Your friends can care for your grandfather while you and I duel. Unless you're afraid."

"Take him, Yugi!" Joey said. Yugi looked at his friends. "We can take care of your grandpa while you take care of creepy Kaiba. Teach that rich spoiled brat what a real duels all about."

"For your grandpa, Yugi," Tea said.

"My brother needs to be taught a lesson," Emiko said. "And you're just the person to give it to him."

"I don't know," Yugi said.

"Trust me," Joey said. "You're like the best player I've ever seen, besides Emi that is, and you've got the Millennium Puzzle. You can do this, Yugi. I know you can."

"We all do," Tea added.

Yugi nodded and looked at his grandpa. "Okay Grandpa. I'll do it." He took the deck.

"I know you will, my boy," Grandpa said.

"Everyone, put your hands together and I'll mark us with a special sign." The five friends, plus Annie (who Yugi insisted be a part of it), put their hands in and Tea drew a smiley face on them. They looked at the markings on their hands.

"What gives, Tea?" Joey said.

"It's a symbol of our friendship. So when Yugi's dueling, no matter how tough it gets, he'll know he's not alone. We're all right there with him."

* * *

Tea, Joey, Emiko, Annie, and Tristan ran out to the front of the building as an ambulance pulled up. Grandpa was on Tristan's back.

"Joey, Emi, Tristan and I will take Yugi's grandpa to the hospital," Tea said. "Why don't you two get back in there and cheer Yugi on? Annie will come with us."

"Okay," Joey said. "Take good care of him, Tea."

* * *

"I designed this virtual stadium myself," Kaiba explained to Yugi. "Impressive, hmm? I think you'll agree it adds a bit more life to the game." The platforms shifted so Kaiba and Yugi were at both ends of the field. "We each begin with 2000 life points. First player to hit zero loses. Are you ready to play, runt?"

"Play time is over, Kaiba," Yugi said. His Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yugi's demeanor changed. He was a bit taller and some of his bangs stood up like lightning bolts.

"What the—?"

"Now, Kaiba," Yugi said, but his voice was deeper. "Prepare yourself because it's time to duel."

"Virtual systems ready," Kaiba said. "So let's begin. I attack with the mighty Hitotsu-Me Giant. Brace yourself, Yugi, you've never dueled like this before."

A virtual version of the Hitotsu-Me Giant appeared before them.

"He's brought the monster on the card to life," Yugi said.

"It's my virtual simulator. It creates life-like holograms of every duel monster."

"So this is how you beat my grandfather. Well, now it's my turn. I call on the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress." A blue dragon appeared.

Joey and Emiko ran into the stadium.

"Wha?" Joey said. "Monsters? Real monsters?"

"It's part of Seto's virtual simulation thingy," Emiko said. "He's pretty much brought the monsters on the cards to life."

"Freaky."

The Hitotsu-Me Giant lunged for the Winged Dragon. "Fireball attack!" Yugi shouted. The Winged Dragon shot a fireball at the Hitotsu-Me Giant and destroyed it.

"Big brother," Mokuba Kaiba said from his place by the entrance on Kaiba's side of the stadium. "Are you all right?"

**Kaiba-1800**

**Yugi-2000**

"All right!" Joey cheered. "Go Yugi!"

"Awesome!" Emiko smiled.

"Huh, well played, Yugi," Kaiba said. "For a beginner. But how will you deal with this?" A clown appeared before them.

"Saggi the Dark Clown?" Yugi said. "But that card has hardly any attack strength."

"True. Your Winged Dragon's attack is 1400 while my Dark Clown's is only 600, but if I combine it with this card…" Kaiba put a card down.

"A magic card."

"Exactly. The Negative Energy Generator. It multiplies my monster's attack by three."

**Saggi the Dark Clow-1800**

**Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress-1400**

"Dark Clown, attack with Dark Light!" Saggi created a dark energy ball and attacked Winged Dragon with it, destroying Yugi's monster. "As you can see, combining cards can be very effective."

**Kaiba-1800**

**Yugi-1600**

_He's good,_ Yugi thought. _He knows every aspect of this game. But my grandpa put all his gaming knowledge, his whole heart, into assembling this deck. I have to believe that it holds some secret strategy._ Yugi drew a card and looked at it. _This card is useless. I can't beat the Dark Clown with this. I'll have to use a different monster in defense mode. The monster will be sacrificed, but my overall life points will be safe._ Yugi placed a monster faced down in defense mode.

"Dark Light attack!" Kaiba said. Saggi destroyed that monster too.

Joey slammed his fists on the ledge. "Hang in there, Yugi!"

"You can do it, Yugi!" Emiko yelled.

"You're not bearing any better than the old man did, Yugi," Kaiba said after Yugi took another hit or two. "Your deck is just as weak and feeble as your grandfather."

"My grandpa is a great man and a better duelist than you'll ever be," Yugi said. "He entrusted me with his cards and I can feel his heart in this deck. I doubt you have that kind of faith in your cards, Kaiba. But I believe in my grandpa's deck."

Yugi drew a card and then smiled, or smirked I guess. "And my faith rewards me with Gaia the Fierce Knight with a destructive power of 2300."

Gaia charged and used his lance to destroy Saggi.

**Kaiba-1300**

**Yugi-1600**

"Way ta go, Yugi!" Joey cheered.

"All right!" Emiko said.

"All right, Kaiba," Yugi said. "Your move."

"Ha, this'll be over sooner than you think," Kaiba said, drawing a card. "I call on the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" A big white dragon with blue eyes appeared before them.

"No way," Yugi said.

"Impossible!" said Joey. "We all watched Kaiba tear that card in half."

"Surprised?" Kaiba said. "Did you think your grandfather was the only one to possess a Blue Eyes White Dragon?"

The Blue Eyes shot out a beam of blue energy, destroying Gaia.

"Ha, your fierce knight is destroyed," Kaiba said.

**Kaiba-1300**

**Yugi-900**

"Faith or no faith, you will fall before my superior monsters, Yugi. Power is what this game is all about, you fool. Faith is for losers, like your pathetic grandfather. In your entire deck, there is not a single card that can stand up to a Blue Eyes White Dragon. So what hope do you have against two?" Kaiba summoned another dragon. "Why don't you just admit defeat, Yugi?"

* * *

At the hospital, Grandpa was lying on a rolling bed with an air mask on. Tea and Tristan were on either side of the bed while Tristan was holding Annie. They were wheeling him to a room.

"Don't give up, Yugi," Grandpa said.

* * *

"I won't give up," Yugi said. "Grandpa's counting on me." He drew a card. It had three swords on it. "A magic card. Swords of Revealing Light!" Bright swords appeared. "It stops all monsters on the field for three turns."

"How desperate," Kaiba said. "What possible good will a three turn delay, do you?"

_He's right,_ Yugi thought. _What do I do? I can't figure out what to do with these cards? They're just a bunch of pieces. How can I use them to battle an expert like Kaiba?_

_For someone claiming to have faith, you're giving up to easily, Yugi,_ the voice of Grandpa said. _Listen, sometimes the cards are like a puzzle. You have to put all the different pieces in their proper place._

_Like the Millennium Puzzle?_ Yugi asked.

_Exactly. Each piece helps build a greater entity._ Then Grandpa disappeared.

_Grandpa!_ Yugi tried to reach out to him.

_Like the pieces of a puzzle, Yugi,_ Grandpa's voice said. _Remember._

_Puzzle? _Yugi thought. _Lay out the cards like a puzzle._ **(A****N: is that what he said? because I couldn't really catch that sentence)**_ Wait, Grandpa once said…_

_**Flashback—**_

"_**Duel Monsters contains only one unstoppable monster," Grandpa said. "Exodia. But he can only be summoned by drawing all five special cards. A feat**_ (AN: is this also the right word because, sometimes, video is hard to understand)_** that to this very day, no one has ever accomplished.**_

_**End flashback—**_

"Quit your stalling, Yugi," Kaiba said. "Or you will forfeit the match."

"I never forfeit," Yugi said. Yugi drew another card. This one was of an arm chained up. _Another piece of the puzzle._

"Draw any card you'd like. It won't change a thing. My dragons may be frozen for another two turns, but my new monster's under no such spell. The Judge Man with attack power of 2200." The Judge Man destroyed Yugi's defense monster.

Yugi drew the Dark Magician. _I can attack with the Dark Magician, but he won't stand a chance once Kaiba's dragons are free of my spell._ Yugi summoned his Dark Magician.

**Judge Man-2200**

**Dark Magician-2500**

"Dark Magician, attack!" The Dark Magician used his Dark Magic Attack to destroy Judge Man. "Your Judge Man falls."

**Kaiba-1000**

**Yugi-900**

"A sacrifice that doesn't even faze me," Kaiba said. He drew a card. "And though neither dragon can move for one more turn, my next card is the third Blue Eyes White Dragon." Kaiba summoned the third Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Now my dragon, attack!"

Dark Magician was destroyed.

**Kaiba-1000**

**Yugi-400**

"So tell me, Yugi, how's your faith now? On my next turn, all three Blue Eyes White Dragons are free to attack. This game's over no matter what card you draw. You can't possibly stand against my three Blue Eyes White Dragons. It's over, Yugi. You were never a match for me."

"Don't listen to him, Yugi!" Joey said.

"Joey's right, Yugi! Don't listen to my butt-headed brother!" Emiko shouted.

_Kaiba had three Blue Eyes all along,_ Yugi thought. _He only wanted Grandpa's card so it couldn't be used against him. My only chance now is to assemble all the pieces of Exodia. But the odds are against me. I don't think I can do this._

The deck became out of Yugi's reach. "The deck, it senses my doubt." Then it was like Yugi's spirit was separating from himself. "Don't lose focus, Yugi. Don't lose faith. Concentrate."

Yugi looked at the black marker on his hand. _Our friendship symbol._

Tristan, Tea, Annie, Joey, and Emiko appeared, their hands on the deck where you could see the symbol.

"_Yugi, we're right here with you,"_ Tea said.

"_Yugi, you've got to believe in yourself," _said Tristan.

"_You can do it,"_ Joey said. _"Just kick Kaiba's butt."_

"_If anyone can bring Seto's ego down, it's you, Yugi," _Emiko said.

"_I believe in you, big brother,"_ Annie said. _"Don't give up."_

"They're right," Yugi said. "I've got to believe in the cards like my friends believe in me."

"Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this, Yugi," Kaiba said.

"My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba. But it does contain…the unstoppable Exodia." Yugi held up the last card he needed.

"Impossible!"

"I've assembled all five special cards. All five pieces of the puzzle."

A star appeared and Exodia came out. He was gigantic with an Egyptian look to him.

"Exodia, it's not possible. No one's ever been able to call him."

"Exodia! Obliterate!" Exodia let out an orange beam of light, destroying Kaiba's three Blue Eyes White Dragons and the rest of his life points.

**Kaiba-0**

**Yugi-400**

"He did it!" Joey said. "Yugi, you won!"

"Oh yeah!" Emiko cheered.

"This can't be," Mokuba Kaiba said. "My brother never loses."

"You play only for power, Kaiba, and that is why you lost," Yugi said. "But if you put your heart in the game, there is nothing you can't do."

"But-but how?" Kaiba said. "How could I have lost to him?"

"Kaiba, if you truly want to know, open your mind." The eye of Horus appeared on Yugi's forehead. He held out his hand and then Kaiba fell to his knees. "There Kaiba. Now you will begin to see."

* * *

At the hospital, Grandpa opened his eyes. Tea was sitting next to him and Annie was sitting next to her. Tristan was standing up.

"Grandpa's awake," Tea said.

"Yugi won," Grandpa said.

* * *

**Someplace dark and mysterious...**

"Mr. Pegasus, sir, Seto Kaiba, our uncontested champion, he's been defeated in a duel, sir, by someone named Yugi."

"Hmm," Pegasus said, his left eye flashing.

* * *

**So this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! story. Hopefully it was good enough and I hope you like the characters I added. You'd think Kaiba and Emiko would get along like Kaiba and Mokuba do, but hey, when you're acting like a complete jerk to your sister's friends, there was bound to be a head butting collision.**

**Oh well, please read and review!**


	2. The Gauntlet is Thrown

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! still wish I did, but I do own Annie and Emiko**

* * *

Chapter 2 The Gauntlet is Thrown

"Joey, make a move already," Tristan said, waiting for Joey to make a move in his duel against Tea.

"Kay, here ya go, tough guy," Joey said, laying out his card. "My Rock Ogre's gonna rock your block off."

"Hmm," Tea said, laying out her card. It was cute, had pink wings, and a heart on its forehead.

"Yeah, Tea, like that wimpy card has a chance against my giant rock guy. Give it up!"

"Guess I don't stand a chance, unless maybe I use the Breath of Light card." Tea laid out that card.

"Huh? Can she do that?"

"Oh yeah," Yugi said. "The Breath of Light wears down rock monsters. Reduces them to rubble."

"That brings your life points down to zero, Joey," Tea said. "Once again, you lose and I rock."

"You stink at this game," Tristan said. Emiko giggled.

* * *

"Tristan's right, Yugi," Joey said. "I do stink. I can't win a Duel Monsters to save my life. What is it, Yugi? Why can't I ever win? Teach me what I'm doin' wrong."

Yugi got down from his place on a jungle gym bar and walked over to Joey. "Well, let's start by checking your deck, Joey."

"Huh? Kay." Joey got his deck out from his pocket. "Here ya go." He handed the deck to Yugi.

"Thanks." Yugi looked at the cards.

"Power house line up, don't ya think?"

"No one can win with these. Joey, your deck's filled with nothing but monster cards."

"You got it. I packed it with every butt-kickin' monster I could find."

"But that's not how the game works."

"Huh?"

"Duel Monsters is all about combining your monster cards with your magic cards to increase their strength. With no magic in your deck, your monsters will get creamed every time."

Joey ran around the bars and over to Yugi. "See? That's the kind of stuff I need to know. Yugi, you gotta help me learn more."

* * *

"My grandpa's the real game expert in the family," Yugi explained to Joey as they walked to the game shop. "Maybe he can help."

They opened the door and walked in. "Hey Grandpa," Yugi said. "I brought you a new student."

"Huh?" Grandpa said. "Student?"

"I was hopin' since you know more about Duel Monsters than anyone, maybe you'd teach me," Joey said.

"Teach you? Duel Monsters is a very complex game."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Tea beat me three games in a row. Not to mention Emi beat me too."

"Actually, Tea beat ya five times in a row, Joey, and Emi beat you twice," Yugi said.

"Five? Twice? Aw man." Joey caught sight of the poster Grandpa had hung up.

The others noticed too. "Yes, I could teach you to be a great tournament duelist," Grandpa said. "But only if you're willing to spend endless days and sleepless nights filled with rigorous training."

"Ah, piece of cake."

"With an attitude like that, teaching you may not be worth my effort."

Joey cringed. "Uh…"

"Nice going there, smart mouth," Yugi said.

Joey got down on his knees in front of Yugi. "Please, Yugi, help me convince him. I will work hard. I promise."

"Listen, Joey, teaching you Duel Monsters is too big a challenge, even for my grandpa."

"It's not impossible," Grandpa said.

"Huh?" Joey looked at Grandpa. "You mean it, Gramps?"

"Joey, he already said he can't do it and if he can't do it, he can't do it," Yugi said.

"I never said I couldn't do it," Grandpa said. "But if I agree, you must work hard."

"I'll do anything," Joey said. "I promise, I promise."

"Fine. Then we'll begin your instruction immediately, my young friend, and believe me," Grandpa cracked his knuckles, "under my tutelage, you will learn. Now, can you name the most powerful Duel Monster?"

"Uh…no."

"Can you name the weakest?"

"No."

"You do know what a trap card is, don't you?"

"Kinda. Uh…I have no idea."

* * *

"Good evening duel fans and our ten million viewers at home," the commentator said. "And welcome to the Duel Monsters Duel Dome, where tonight, the Duel Monsters Regional Championship will be decided. Of the 200 duelists that have competed in this marathon tournament, only two competitors remain standing. Put your cards together for Weevil Underwood, the bug brawler." The platform moved closer to the field. A boy with yellow glasses and blue-ish hair stood upon it.

"And his opponent, the number one ranked Rex Raptor, Dino duelist." On the other platform was a boy with brown hair and purple bangs."

* * *

"Bug boy versus dinosaur breath?" Joey said as he, Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Annie, and Emiko watched the television. "What kind of match is that? That should've been me in there."

"I know you've been training for weeks, but those guys are in another league," Tea said. "You're just not ready yet."

"Tea's got a point, Joey," Emiko said. "Those guys could cream you."

"Sure, rub it in," Joey said.

"And on top of that, you're so tired, you can't keep your eyes open," Yugi said. They heard Joey snoring. "I think Grandpa's lessons have been a bit too tough for him."

_Flashback—_

_Joey shuffled the deck, but the cards scattered and he put his head on his arms. "So tired. Must rest."_

"_You have no time for rest," Grandpa said, banging a stick on the table. Joey let out a startled cry. "Did you come here to learn Duel Monsters or did you come here to catch up on your sleeping?"_

_End flashback—_

"You see, it's true what they say," Tristan said as Joey was still sleeping. "You snooze, you lose!" He said that a little louder, waking up Joey. Emiko giggled.

"I must've been nuts to think I could ever learn this crazy game," Joey said.

"Time for your lesson," Grandpa said, standing in the doorway with a package in his hands. Joey turned around and looked at him.

"Wha? We're not done?"

"Not by a longshot, you slacker." Joey groaned. "Now quit your whining, Joseph. I know you've been working long and hard, but you really are coming along as a duelist. And I'm quite proud of you."

Joey had tears in his eyes. "Gramps…thank you." Joey went to get Grandpa a hug, but he moved out of the way.

"Oh by the way, Yugi," Grandpa said. Joey fell off the couch. "This package came for you."

"A package?" Yugi said. "What is it, Gramps?"

"I don't know. It just came in the mail."

Yugi took it. "Huh. It's from Industrial Illusions."

"Industrial Illusions?" Joey said, climbing back onto the couch. "That's the company that makes the Duel Monsters game. Why the heck would they be sendin' a package to you, Yugi?"

"I have no idea. Is it possible they heard I beat the world champion?"

"You mean Kaiba?" Tea said.

"Yeah. It wasn't an official match or anything, but Kaiba did drop out of the tournament because of me."

"Just hearing Kaiba's name give me a headache," Joey said. "No offense, Emi."

"It's all right, Joey. Seto and I don't have the best brother-sister relationship anyway," Emiko said.

"Whoa, guys," Tristan said, watching the television. "Raptor just stomped Weevil."

"Yugi, these guys any good?" Joey asked.

"Oh yeah," Yugi said. "They're both pretty tough customers. Weevil specializes in insect cards and he's a great strategist. Then you've got Rex Raptor and his dinosaur cards. He uses their power to overwhelm his opponents."

"Itsy bitsy bugs against duelin' dinosaurs? Raptor has got this one in the bag."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Joey," Emiko said, looking at the TV.

* * *

"All right Weevil," Rex said. "Consider yourself dinosaur chow." He summon a dinosaur.

"Oh, Raptor plays the strongest card in his deck, the terrible King Rex," the commentator said. "Looks like this match could be over right here, right now."

**King Rex—1600/1200**

"We're back monster fans and with the two headed King Rex in play, it looks like this duel is all done."

"Your move," Rex said to Weevil.

Weevil laughed. "And all I have is this weak little bug." He summoned a bug that looked like a praying mantis **[500/700]**.

"Weevil Underwood counters with the Basic Insect card," the commentator said.

"He plays a wimpy bug against a giant dinosaur?" Joey said. "The place will be covered in bug guts."

"Maybe, but I wouldn't underestimate Weevil," Yugi said.

"King Rex, let's take this championship," Rex said. "Stomp him!" King Rex lunged.

Weevil laughed. "You attacked your way into my trap, but then, how could your tiny dinosaur brain know when an enemy attacks, my Vortex activates?"

"Oh no, it's a trap card."

"Which totally traps your King Rex in its inescapable embrace." King Rex was trapped in the vortex.

"No, my King Rex."

"And while he's trapped there, I'll upgrade my basic insect by giving him armor with laser cannon." Armor attached to Basic Insect. "Not such a weak little bug after all, hmm? Attack!" A laser shot out of the cannon and destroyed King Rex. "And King Rex is extinct."

"Ah, beaten by a bug," Rex said.

Weevil's platform went down to the field floor.

"Man, King Rex squashed by an insect?" Joey said.

"And now, a very special honor for our new champion," the commentator said, "here to present the Duel Monsters Championship trophy, the creator of Duel Monsters and the president of Industrial Illusions, ladies and gentlemen and fellow duelists, I give you, Mr. Maximillion Pegasus!"

A platform came up in front of Weevil. Pegasus stood there with the trophy in his hands. He walked over to Weevil.

"Congratulations," Pegasus said.

"Uh, thank you," Weevil said, taking the trophy.

"And as regional champion, I invite you to compete in a bold, new tournament I'm hosting at Duelist Kingdom.

* * *

A limousine drove out of the Duel Dome.

"Mr. Pegasus, with the announcement that you made tonight, we'll have thousands of duelists flocking to Duelist Kingdom," a guy with a suit and shades on.

"Yes, an event such as this will hopefully attract those who possess the Millennium Items I seek, which reminds me."

"The package was delivered to the boy and girl just as you ordered, sir."

"Excellent."

* * *

"Ha, with all the excitement of the championship, you forgot to open your package, Yugi," Grandpa said.

"What could it be?" Yugi asked as they crowded around it. Yugi opened it.

Inside was a glove with star shaped holes in the cuff, two stars that could fit inside, and a tape.

"Some kind of glove," Tea said.

"And stars," Joey added.

"Maybe there's an explanation on the video," Tristan suggested. Yugi grabbed the tape from the box.

"I hope so," Emiko said. "Because I got the same package today too, and I have no clue what it means."

"Pop it in and check it out," Joey said.

"Okay," Yugi said, putting the tape in. We all sat in front of the TV. Then Pegasus' face appeared on the screen.

"Greetings, little Yugi," he said. "I am Maximillion Pegasus."

"Pegasus?" Joey said.

"We just saw him on TV," Tea added.

"The famous Maximillion Pegasus sends greetings to my Yugi?" Grandpa said.

"I have heard some terribly interesting things about you, Yugi," Pegasus continued. "Your impressive defeat of Seto Kaiba intrigued me so much, I've decided to investigate your amazing dueling skills personally, right here, right now. We shall hold a special duel. We'll play with a strict time limit of fifteen minutes and when time's up, the player with the highest life points will be the winner. Are you ready?"

"Wha? He can't seriously expect you to fight a duel against a video tape," Joey said.

"That's crazy," Tristan added.

Pegasus chuckled. "No, it's magic." His left eye flashing. Then everything turned dark, and everyone but Yugi stopped moving.

"Everything's growing dark and cold. And the others aren't moving," Yugi said. "What've done to them? Where've you taken us?"

"We're no longer in the world you knew," Pegasus said. "But I will return you, after our game."

"Then it's time to duel!" The Millennium Puzzle glowed and then stopped, changing Yugi's demeanor, like before in his duel against Kaiba.

"Start the clock and make your move, Pegasus," Yugi said.

"Certainly. Let's begin." The clock started counting down. "Nervous, Yugi Boy? You should be. You have never faced a duelist like me before."

Yugi drew a card. "You may be good…"

"I assure you, I am."

"But I will beat you to save my friends."

"You won't save anyone with that dragon card."

Yugi's eyes widened. "How…"

"I told you, you've never faced anyone like me before. I know every move you'll make before you can even make it. Knowing every you'll make give me a distinct advantage, wouldn't you say?"

"What?"

"For example, I can anticipate your next play and counter it with this Dragon Capture Jar." A bright light appeared. "It'll draw your Koumori Dragon from your card and imprison the beast." The Koumori Dragon was drawn and trapped in the Dragon Capture Jar. "Trapped, never to be played against me."

_This is crazy,_ Yugi thought. _First he reads my mind, then he brings the monster on my card to life._

"This dark dimension we're in is known as the Shadow Realm," Pegasus said. "A mystical place where incredible monster can be summoned and the impossible is quite possible."

"But what you're telling me can't be true," Yugi said.

"Tell me, Yugi, do you believe there is magic in these cards?"

"Don't you know? You invented this game."

"What if I told you I didn't?" Yugi stopped what he was doing. "In ancient times, the Egyptians called this the Shadow Game. Powerful pharaohs would hold mystical duels in other dimensions, just as we're doing now, but not with cards. They battled with real monsters and real magic. Magical forces so powerful, the Egyptians lost control of them and nearly destroyed the entire world."

"It's a good story, Pegasus, but these monsters can't be real."

"Tell that to my Dragon Piper." Then the Dragon Piper appeared, like it came right out of the card. "As his flute of resurrection frees your Koumori Dragon, but puts him under my control." The Koumori Dragon appeared.

"I have to counter attack. Silver Fang!" A wolf appeared. The head of the Koumori Dragon appeared out of the screen and blasted fire. "The heat!" Silver Fang was no more.

**Yugi-1500**

"Ha! As you see, Yugi, these monsters are very real." Pegasus laughed. "And also quite dangerous." Yugi scowled. "Ah, Yugi Boy, you really are quite entertaining. The way you scowl and sneer, so defiant and yet helpless. And so completely ignorant of the power of your Millennium Puzzle."

"What?"

"5000 years ago, a powerful pharaoh locked the magic of the Shadow Games away."

"What's this have to do with me?"

"The pharaoh captured these vast magical energies in eight mystical Millennium Items."

"Eight Items? You're saying that my puzzle's one of them?"

"Yes and there are mystical energies locked within it. Magic that could change your life forever, if you only knew how to unleash it."

"But why are you telling me this?"

"Why? Simply because I need you to know. But perhaps I have said too much. And since the clock is still ticking, I propose we resume playing our little duel."

_He's right,_ Yugi thought. _Time's running out and I still haven't figured out whether he can really read my mind or if it's some kind of trick._

Pegasus moved his hair out of the way to show his Millennium Eye and saw a card in Yugi's hand.

_I've gotta try something. Maybe my Zombie Warrior._ Pegasus chuckled. _Wait a minute, he definitely knows what I'm about to do. But how? It's gotta have something to do with that weird eye of his. That's it, isn't it? That weird eye must somehow let him see the cards in my hand. So no matter which card I pick, he's already once step ahead of me, but that gives me an idea._

"Hurry up now, Yugi Boy," Pegasus said. "Time is running out. For you and your friends."

_Pegasus is expecting me to play one of the cards in my hand. But what if I play a card even I haven't seen yet? What happens if I draw a new card straight from the deck without even looking at it?_ Yugi drew a card and placed it face down.

"I already know you plan to play the Zombie Warrior. And I'm already prepared to counter it with a trap card that makes even zombies lie down and play dead."

"Not this time." Yugi smirked. "I figured out your little game, Pegasus. You may be able to see the cards in my hand, but you can't see the cards I pull from the deck."

"Hmm?"

"My next card is…" Yugi flipped it over. "The Dark Magician."

"Oh, the big scary Dark Magician."

"Mock me all you like, Pegasus. But my magician will destroy that dragon."

"Go right ahead if you think it'll help."

"It'll do more than help, Pegasus. It'll bring you closer to defeat and bring me closer to saving my friends."

"If it can do all that, by all means, play it."

"Dark Magician!" Decked out in purple armor with light purple trimmings, purple hair, fair skin, and blue eyes, the Dark Magician appeared. "Dark Magic Attack!"

The Dark Magician held out his hand, destroying the Koumori Dragon.

**Pegasus-1200**

Then Pegasus started laughing. "Nicely played, but by using your Dark Magician, you let me manipulate you once again. By playing that one card, you have ensured my victory."

"No," Yugi said.

"We shall see, Yugi." Pegasus drew another card. "Oh, a very rare card." He showed Yugi it. "This is the fearsome Faceless Mage."

"I've never seen that card before, but my Dark Magician is one of the strongest magic cards in the game."

"But how will he fair once I combine my Faceless Mage with the equally rare Eye of Illusion?" The Faceless Mage came out of the card.

"Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!" Dark Magician thrust his hand forward, but an eye appeared and the two collided. "Dark Magician!" Once the smoke cleared, both the Faceless Mage and Dark Magician were standing. _My attack had no effect at all._ "His Faceless Mage should've been destroyed. But it's still standing and I'm running out of time."

Yugi looked at the clock. He had only five minutes left.

_I'm up by three hundred life points, but only because Pegasus is toying with me. I've gotta find a way to beat him at his own Shadow Game. Pegasus knows all kinds of tricks, but I gotta find a way to defeat him. I just have to trust in my grandpa's cards._

Yugi drew a card and placed it down. "I attack your combo with the Celtic Guardian." A warrior with elf ears and armor came out of the card. "This mighty warrior will cut your Faceless Mage down to size."

"True, your guardian is mighty, but you have once again underestimated the incredible power of my Eye of Illusion. Ha ha."

"No!"

"Dark Magic Attack!" A black ball of energy hit the Celtic Guardian, destroying it.

**Yugi-400**

"But that's impossible," Yugi said. "The Faceless Mage doesn't have a Dark Magic Attack. Oh no." The Dark Magician appeared with the symbol of the Eye of Illusion on him. _It was my own Dark Magician that attacked me. Pegasus is controlling him with the Eye of Illusion. But if he's using its magic to control my magician, what's protecting his Mage?_

Pegasus put a card face down. "Well, Yugi, our time together is nearly up and as I have more life points than you, it appears I am the victor." Just ten seconds left on the clock.

"Time's not up just yet, Pegasus. And you've left your Faceless Mage vulnerable to a physical assault." Yugi held up his Summon Skull. "Summon Skull! Attack!"

Two seconds left.

Just as Summon Skull was about to attack, the clock hit zero.

"Hmm, well, we've run out of time, but how close was that? If you had been able to complete that attack, I would have lost, but I didn't, did I?"

**Pegasus-1200**

**Yugi-400**

"I have taken the measure of your talents this day, Yugi Muto, and when next we duel, we shall play for far higher stakes."

"I'm done with your games," Yugi said.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You presume I'm giving you a choice in the matter." Pegasus moved his hair to show his Millennium Eye. "But I'm not. For I, too, possess one of the eight Millennium Items. The all-powerful Millennium Eye."

"A Millennium Eye?"

"That's right, Yugi Boy. And now I'll show you the true extent of its magic." The Eye glow and a yellow beam shot out of it. "You see, I have found that, given the proper incentive, anyone can be made to play my game."

Grandpa's soul separated from his body and into the television. Yugi looked and saw Grandpa show up on the screen.

"Yugi," he said.

Yugi's demeanor changed back to the shy, timid boy. "Grandpa!" Yugi moved right in front of the television.

"Yes, we will duel again, Yugi," Pegasus said. "How else will you ever reclaim your grandfather's soul?"

Everything turned back the way it was and Grandpa's body slumped to the side.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Yugi said, shaking the TV. "Grandpa!"

* * *

**Poor Yugi, having his grandpa's soul taken like that. So what did Pegasus' goon mean by girl? Who is she? (I'll give you a hint: it's not Emiko) And what is the eight Millennium Item?**

**All shall be revealed soon, but please read and review!**


	3. Journey to the Duelist Kingdom

**Disclaimer: once again, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, it's characters or the plot, but I do own Emiko and Annie and any thing you don't recognize**

* * *

Chapter 3 Journey to the Duelist Kingdom

On the school roof, Yugi was looking out at the setting sun.

_How'd I get into this mess?_ Yugi thought. _I can't believe that Grandpa's actually gone. One minute he's right beside us and the next, Pegasus shows up and uses some kind of weird magic to steal his soul away. But why? What could Pegasus possibly want with me? And could it have something to do with my Millennium Puzzle? Well, I'll get Grandpa back. I'll beat Pegasus at his own game. Whatever that is._

* * *

At Joey's house…

"Wonder who this is from," he said, holding a video tape. He popped it in and an image of Joey's sister, Serenity, appeared.

"Hey there, big brother," she said. "How you've been? I really miss you."

"Serenity?" Joey said.

Serenity laughed. "I can't believe it's been six years since we've seen each other. I'll never forget the day Mom took me to live with her."

_Flashback—_

"_Joey!" a little Serenity cried from inside a moving car._

"_Serenity!" little Joey cried back, trying to chase the car. "Don't go! Wait!"_

"_Joey!"_

_End flashback—_

"I'm sending you this video just so you don't forget your little sister's face. It seems like I'm running out of time. I was hoping to see you once more before, well, um…you understand. Bah-bye brother."

"Run out of time?" Joey said. His eyes were watering. "It can't be."

"So long, take care, Joey." The screen turned to static.

"Serenity," Joey said with pain in his voice.

* * *

Yugi and Annie were walking back to the game shop from school and picking up Annie from a friend's house. When they got to the game shop, there was something wedged between the door.

"Huh? What's this?" Yugi said, grabbing the envelope. He opened it and it looked like Duel Monsters cards inside.

"What is it, Yugi?" Annie asked.

"It's from Pegasus." Yugi took one of the cards out and looked at it. It had a picture of an island with a castle in the center of it. "It's an invitation to the tournament at Duelist Kingdom."

* * *

"A tournament at Duelist Kingdom?" Tea said the next day at school. "Isn't that an island?"

"So that's where Pegasus is keepin' your grandpa," Joey said.

"Maybe," Yugi said. "The only way to know for sure is to become a contestant. The boat's going to be leaving in two days." Yugi held a card with a picture of a boat.

"But you can't go," Tea said. "It could be dangerous."

"I have to go. It's the only clue I have for rescuing Grandpa."

"Not to mention, I'll be there, Tea," Emiko said. "I got the invitation too, so it's not like Yugi's gonna be alone on this rescue mission."

"I still can't believe it," Tristan said. "Pegasus used some kinda weird spell to grab your grandpa's soul away. And now he's toying with you, forcing you to duel in the tournament."

"Right," Joey agreed. "And without invitations, we can't even go there with you two. I wish we could help ya, pal."

"This is bad," Tea said.

"Huh?" Tristan said, looking at the cards. "Hey, Yugi. Check this out. According to this card, the tournament winner takes the grand prize of three million dollars."

"Three mil?" Joey said.

"So what, Tristan?" Yugi asked. "Who cares about money at a time like this?"

"Hey, gimme that," Joey said, taking the card from Tristan's hand. "Ah, three million."

"Apparently Joey does," Emiko said, crossing her arms.

"Three million in cold cash."

* * *

On the school roof, Joey sat there after school, looking out into the sunset.

"Joey?" Yugi asked, walking up to his friend. "What're you doing up here?"

"Hmm?" Joey looked at Yugi.

"What's with you?"

"Ah, nothin'. I'm just thinkin' about a whole lotta stuff. Yugi, you do know that I care about your gramps, right? I mean, he taught me about the heart of the cards."

"Of course I know."

"I mean it. One way or another, I'll help you beat Pegasus.

Yugi nodded and sat next to Joey, saying, "That really means a lot to me, Joey. I'm glad we're friends."

"Remember the first time we met?"

"I'll never forget it. It was all because of the Millennium Puzzle. The way Grandpa explained it to me, the puzzle was originally found in some Egyptian ruins. My grandpa gave it to me and kind of dared me to solve it. It was the most incredible thing I'd ever seen. As soon as I touched it, I knew it was special. I made a wish on the puzzle, I asked it to give me a real friend. And I think the puzzle came through for me. That was when I met up with you and Tristan. Although you sure didn't act like my friends at first."

"Ah, you mean when we were playing keep away with the Millennium Puzzle? It was for you, man. We just wanted toughen you up so you could stand up to the real bullies. We were only teasin' ya."

"Teasing? You took a piece of the Millennium Puzzle and threw it out the window. And I was the one that tried to help you guys out when that bully picked on you."

"He was a mean one all right."

_Flashback—_

_Joey and Tristan were on the ground, having been beaten up by a bully._

"_What do we do?" Tristan asked._

"_Shh," Joey said._

"_Well, look what just showed up," said Ushio. "It's little Yugi. Just in time to watch me mop the floor with these guys."_

"_Get back!" Yugi cried. "Leave them alone!"_

"_Who's gonna stop me, a little shrimp like you? I don't think so. Get lost."_

_Yugi got in front of Joey and Tristan. "I won't let you. These guys are my friends."_

"_Huh?" Joey said, looking up._

_Ushio laughed. "Okay, tough guy, you jumped to the head of the line." He chuckled. "Say your prayers, you runt." Ushio beat Yugi up._

"You stood up for us, Yugi," Joey said. "I'll never forget that. Because of you, we got that moron expelled. And Tristan and I learned what it was like to have a true friend."

_Joey got out of the pool after retrieving that piece of the Millennium Puzzle he threw._

"Well, at least you retrieved the lost puzzle piece," Yugi said. "If you hadn't done that, I could never have solved the Millennium Puzzle."

"_I wanna apologize, Yugi," Joey said. "I've been actin' like a real jerk."_

"_Oh, were you acting?" Yugi said._

_Joey laughed. "Guess I deserved that one. If you ask me, I think Tristan and I may have underestimated you. You know, Yugi, you're a tougher kid than I ever gave you credit for. Maybe we should hang out more often. What'd ya say?" Yugi nodded._

_End flashback—_

"The truth of the matter is, you're the best friend I ever had," Joey said.

"Yeah," Yugi agreed. "It's too bad you can't go with me to rescue Grandpa."

"Don't worry. Somehow, someway, I promise, we'll do it together."

"Huh? Together?" Yugi looked at Joey.

"You bet. We're a team, Yugi."

"But how can you go without an invitation?"

"Hmm…"

* * *

At the Domino City docks…

Emiko had run into Yugi on her way to the docks. Yugi had left Annie in Tea's care while he was away.

"Attention all duelists, welcome to the event sponsored by Industrial Illusions," one of the staff said. "You received with your invitation the star chips that will grant you entry into the contest. You are all elite, invited by us after close observation of your past Duel Monsters contests. You each have a fair and equal chance to win. It all comes down to how well you've chosen your cards and how well you play. Now, then duelists, cross the ocean and enter the Duelist Kingdom."

"Present your star chips as you board the vessel," a staff member said to the duelists lining up.

"Hey you!" a guy said. "Get out of here! Only official contestants are allowed on board!"

"How do you know I'm not official," said a familiar Brooklyn accented voice.

"Because the official duelists aren't trying to seek on board through the lower hatches."

Emiko and Yugi looked ahead of them and saw joey getting dragged by two goons.

"Joey?" Yugi and Emiko said, getting out of line. "What the—?"

"Stop your struggling," goon 1 said. "We're gonna have to throw you out."

"No way," said Joey. "I came here to duel and I'm gonna duel."

"Leave him alone," Yugi said.

"Hey Yugi. Hey Emi."

"Joey," Emiko said.

"What're you doing here, Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Did you really think I'd let ya do this on your own?" Joey said. "Come on. Help me out."

* * *

Tristan, Tea, and Annie were hiding behind some crates as the ship workers were loading some cargo and those goons dealt with Joey.

"They're distracted," said Tea. "Let's go."

"Right," Tristan agreed. They hurried to sneak on board.

* * *

"He's with us," Yugi said. "You gotta let him on."

"Only people with a star chip can get on board," the goon said. "There are no exceptions. Understand?"

"But Joey has a star chip," Emiko said. "Didn't he tell you?"

"I do?" Joey said.

"See?" Yugi said, holding out his hand and gave Joey one of his own.

"What's this?"

"According to this card," Yugi held up a card with a glove and star chips on it, "a star chip's proof that one is a duelist."

"Hmm," the goon said. "That maybe, but all participants are given two star chips. You'll be at a disadvantage."

"Maybe. But I'd rather take that risk than be without my friend when we get to the Duelist Kingdom. We need him."

"Yugi…" Joey said.

"What do we do?" goon 2 asked goon 1.

Goon 1 got on the phone. "Mr. Pegasus, we've gotta problem, sir."

* * *

"Whoa," Tea said as Annie fell against her, causing her to fall against Tristan as the crane set the crate that they were in down.

"Shh," Tristan said.

"Don't you shush me, Tristan."

"Pipe down."

* * *

"I'm glad they let you on board, Joey," Yugi said as he, Emiko, and Joey leaned against the railing of the boat.

"Only because you sacrificed one of your star chips for me," Joey said. "But if any of the other players find out we only have one star chip each, they could really try to take advantage of us."

"Then be quiet about it," Emiko said.

"Kinda exciting, isn't it, Yugi, Emi?"

"Yeah," Yugi said. Emiko nodded her head.

"Well what do we have here?" a female voice from behind them said. They turned around and saw a girl with blonde hair and purple eyes, wearing a mini skirt, and a revealing shirt.

"Wow," Joey said, blushing and drooling. Emiko tried to hide her irritation.

"So you're the Yugi kid everybody's talking about, huh?" the girl said.

"Whoa, check it out!"

"But I'm amazed," the girl continued, walking over to the three as if Joey hadn't even talked, "that a squirt like you could beat Kaiba. You're famous, you know."

"Thanks very much, I think," Yugi said.

"Hey, miss," Joey said. "I'm a really good friend of the famous Yugi, the master duelist. In fact—"

"Look," the girl said, getting annoyed. "You're either a champ or a chump. Cut these two loose. He's fashion challenged and they both deserve to be crushed in the game." Then she started walking away.

"Please crush me."

The girl looked over her shoulder at them. "I'll crush you all eventually. The name's Mai." Then she continued on.

* * *

"How arrogant," Tea said from her hiding place with Tristan and Annie. They saw the whole thing between Mai and their friends. "There's nobody better at playing Duel Monsters than Yugi, except maybe Emi."

"Shh," Tristan said. "Quiet, they'll hear you."

"I don't care. He and Emi are both still the best." Annie nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Hey! Is this a joke or what?" Joey said once they heard about their accommodations. "This is a luxury cruiser. I know you got better rooms somewhere."

"You again?" a goon said as he came over to them. "We cut you a break and now you're causing more trouble? Do you wanna get thrown outta here?"

"Hey, aren't you that kid, Yugi?" a voice behind them said.

"Huh? Yeah," Yugi said, turning around. Emiko turned around too and saw Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor. "And you're—"

"Weevil," Joey continued. "And Rex the Dino Duelist."

"Heh," Rex said. "You're wasting your time with those guys. The private rooms only got to finalists from the last championship, like us."

"Congratulations on winning the regionals, Weevil," Yugi said.

"It was nothing," Weevil said.

"Yeah, I went easy on him that time," said Rex.

"Yeah?" Joey said, freeing his grip from the goons and walking over to the others. "Well, this time Yugi, Emi, and I are gonna take the tournament, right you guys?"

"To tell you the truth, winning the last championship didn't feel like that much of an achievement," Weevil said. "I guess I can't really call myself the champion until I defeat the duelist who beat Kaiba." Emiko's hand tightened in fists. "But I'm sure I'll end up battling you in the big tournament, Yugi. Frankly, I look forward to it."

"I look forward to it, too," Yugi agreed.

"I look forward to some dino demolition," Rex said.

"Let me tell you a little secret," Weevil said to Yugi. "It's something none of the other players know about the games yet."

"Oh, isn't that cheating?" Yugi asked.

"The other duelists will find out soon enough. But there are no rules on the island that require more strategy."

"Ah rules are for wimps," Rex said. "In dueling, you either smash your opponent or get smashed yourself. It's one or the other."

"Strength is good," Joey said. "But you also need to combine them with other types of cards."

"Who asked you? Stay out of my way. Or I'll stomp you, like everyone else."

A vein showed up on Joey's head. "We'll see who stomps who when we get to the island."

"Ignore him," Weevil said. "Let's go scope out the competition."

"What'd ya mean?"

"Check out those chumps." He pointed to the other duelists who were sitting around trading cards. "They're already trading over there. Players here are swapping cards and strengthening their decks, getting ready for the big tournament. It's also a good chance to get a feel for your opponent's cards."

_Oh, I bet this is how Weevil gets so much insight into his opponent's strategy,_ Yugi thought. They saw Joey going to others, wanting to trade cards.

"Guess Joey's trading," Yugi said.

"If you've come all this way and you're still trying to improve your deck, you've got to be pretty desperate. I'll catch you on the flip side." Then Weevil left.

* * *

Once the coast was clear, Tea left her hiding spot.

"Hey, Tea, stay down or we're busted," Tristan said.

"It's freezing out here. I can't sit still."

"In another few hours the sun will rise. Ha!"

A vein appeared on Tea's head. "That's not funny, Tristan." A door opened.

"Get down." They hid from sight. Tea saw a white haired guy over at the railing. "Look, isn't that Bakura?"

"Bakura? You mean Bakura from school?"

"What'd you think he's doing here?"

"Ah…I guess he's in the tournament." Annie shrugged since she didn't know who Bakura was.

* * *

"Yugi, Emi, I got some good card tradin' in," Joey said, showing them the cards.

"Hey, let me see 'em," Yugi said. Joey held them out. "Salamandra, Kunai with Chain, Baby Dragon, and Shield and Sword. Great. With these new magic cards combined with your monsters, you'll have a real strong deck."

"All right. So now, I'm ready to win every duel I play!"

"I think you're gonna find it's a bit harder than that, Joey. Here." Yugi opened the lid to the box that once held the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle and pulled out a card. "Add this to your deck. It can be helpful in a tight spot."

"Thanks." Joey took the card. "I'll take it. I can't get over how you're always helpin' me out."

"Ah, we meet again," said a familiar voice. The three friends turned around and saw Weevil.

"Oh, Weevil," Yugi said.

Weevil walked over to the rail. "Aw, the evening winds sure feel nice." Weevil turned to Yugi. "So, did you trade for any good cards, Yugi?"

"Nah, I'm gonna duel with the cards I brought along with me."

"I figured as much. You used the Exodia cards in your duel with Kaiba, right? Those are the strongest cards of them all."

"And really rare."

"Could I possibly see those legendary cards?" Emiko narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"I don't see why not. Just be careful with them, okay?" Yugi took them out. "Here."

Weevil took ahold of them. "So these are the cards to summon Exodia? For a long time, I've been trying to come up with some kind of strategy to finally beat these cards. But I couldn't come up with anything, 'til just this moment." Weevil walked over to the railing.

"Huh?"

"Say goodbye to Exodia!" Weevil tossed the cards over the rail.

"No!" The cards landed in the water.

Weevil laughed as he walked off. "Now there's no one who can challenge me."

"Why you—" Joey said.

"My cards!" Yugi said. "Those were the Exodia cards that my grandpa gave me."

"I'll get them," Joey said before jumping over the railing and into the ocean.

"Joey, don't," Yugi and Emiko said.

"Joey, where are you?!" Yugi yelled. Joey resurfaced.

"I promise you," he said. "I'll get them, Yugi."

"Joey, they're not worth drowning over!"

"Don't worry, Yugi!" He grabbed one. "Look, there. I got one of them."

"Joey! Swim back to the ship!" Emiko yelled.

"No way! At least this time, there's somethin' I can do to help someone I care about." Joey struggled against the current. "Current sure is strong though. It's hard to fight. But if I punk out now, who's gonna help my sister, Serenity?" Joey swam and grabbed another card. "Just three more now." A wave crashed over him.

"Joey!" Emiko and Yugi yelled before Emiko jumped over the railing to save Joey.

"Emi!" Yugi yelled as Emiko swam.

"Joey, hold on," she said as she swam over to him.

"Emi," Joey said. "Just three more." Then he went under.

"Joey!" Emiko dove under, grabbed his hand, and pulled them both above surface.

"Emi!" Tea yelled.

"Are you okay?" Tristan called. They let down a ladder.

"Grab ahold!"

"Hurry!"

"Tristan! Tea!" Emiko shouted, smiling gratefully at her friends. She swam over to the ladder and climbed up, keeping a good hold of Joey as she did so.

"That was close," Yugi said.

"I'm sure glad you guys showed up, really glad," Emiko said.

"We're a team," Tea told her. "We all stick together."

"We'll always watch your back," Tristan added. Annie nodded.

"Thanks a lot you guys," Emiko said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Yugi," Joey said. "I failed. I only found two of your cards." He held them up.

"It's okay, Joey," Yugi said.

"It's not okay. It's always this way with me. I'm never able to help anybody. Not even my own sister, Serenity."

"Serenity?"

"Really? You have a sister, Joey?" Tea asked.

"Our parents divorced years ago, when we were kids. She lives far away with my mother. My sister's had really bad eyes since she was born. Eventually she'll go blind."

"I'm sorry," Yugi said.

"Thanks Yug. She sent me a message. The doctors told her that the time has come. Soon her eyes will be impossible to repair, even with surgery. But there're specialists who could perform an operation now before it's too late. They could save her eyesight. But there's no way I can pay for the operation. I have to win for her. Winning in the Duelist Kingdom and gettin' the prize money is the only way I can help Serenity." Joey's eyes watered and it just broke Emiko's heart.

* * *

Soon the sun rose and the friends were at the head of the ship. The wind blew.

Emiko was standing next to Joey, who was next to Yugi. Annie was holding onto Yugi's hand while Tea was next to her and Tristan was on the other side of Tea.

"We'll both do our best, Joey," Yugi said. "You for your sister and me for my grandpa."

"Not to mention I'll be there too," Emiko said. "Dueling alongside you."

"That's right," Tea said. "We'll do this together."

"Look," Tristan said. "The island."

"That's the Duelist Kingdom," Yugi said, seeing the island too. "That's it. We're almost there."

_If Yugi's doing with for his grandpa and Joey's doing it for his sister, than I guess I'm dueling for not only myself, but for my brothers,_ Emiko thought. _Mokuba was excited when I got the invitation and now that Seto's gone MIA—sort of—I guess I'm doing this for him too. I just hope he's safe._

* * *

**Well, here's the latest chapter. I hoped you all liked it. Please read and review!**


	4. Into the Hornet's Nest

**Here's another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Emiko and Annie and anyone and anything you don't recognize**

* * *

Chapter 4 Into the Hornet's Nest

The friends stood at the head of the ship as they got closer to Duelist Kingdom.

"Man, this Duelist Kingdom looks like a pretty big place, Yugi," Joey said. "Findin' your grandpa's not gonna be easy."

"Well, we gotta start somewhere," Yugi replied.

Soon the ship docked, and the gang and the other duelists started getting ready to get off.

"Whoa, check out the suits," Joey said, noticing how many security goons were waiting.

"Attention all duelists," one of the staff said. "Please disembark in an orderly fashion."

"Hey Tea," Tristan said. "What if one of those security guys find out we're stowaways? We ought to just play it safe and swim back."

"We're in the middle of nowhere, lame brain. If you can just try and act normal, we'll be okay."

Then they were walking down the plank, Annie hiding in Emiko's large bag with the zipper slightly open, since she was small enough, because it was easy to point out that she wasn't a duelist. Tristan was trying to play it cool.

"Hey you," one of the security guys said as Tristan passed. The gang turned around. "Don't look so nervous. You guys are our guests here."

"That's right," Tristan said. "I'm your guest." He bowed before running to the others. He tried to get his breath back. "I think I just had a heart attack."

"Way to play it cool, Tristan," Tea said. "That wasn't suspicious at all."

Joey started getting excited. "All right! Every single one of us made it here safe and—achoo!" he sneezed on Tea.

"You would never have caught that cold if it wasn't for Weevil," Yugi said, remembering that Weevil tossed the Exodia cards over board.

"Speaking of our wormy friend," Emiko said, helping Annie out of her bag. "Looks like he just slithered his way off the boat and is already looking to start some trouble." They saw him on the docks.

"That slime ball," Joey said. "I'd love to wipe that smirk off his face."

_I would too,_ Yugi thought. _But we don't have time for Weevil right now._

"Welcome all duelists," one of Pegasus's goons said. "Please, follow the stairs to meet your host." He gestured to a lot of stairs leading up to a castle.

"That castle's gotta belong to Pegasus," Yugi said.

"Then what're we waitin' for?" Joey asked as he walked forward.

* * *

The six were making their way up the stairs. Annie was holding onto Yugi's hand and keeping close to him.

Then Tea looked over at some trees and noticed a boy with white hair. "Huh? What's that?" The friends stopped.

"What'd ya see, Tea?" Yugi asked.

"It looked like Bakura." Tea pointed over to where she saw Bakura.

"Bakura? From school?" The others looked, but they didn't see anyone.

"Again with this Bakura stuff?" Tristan asked.

"Where is he, Tea?" Joey asked.

"That's two times that I've seen him now," Tea said. "But he's not there anymore. Maybe it's all in my head."

"Come on," Tristan said as Yugi, Joey, Annie, and Emiko walked on. "We're on a rescue mission, remember?"

But they didn't notice the white haired, brown eyed boy watching them.

* * *

Duelists gathered around the castle's front doors.

"Wow, look," one duelist said. "That's Weevil Underwood. He's the Regional Champion."

"And that's the runner up, Rex Raptor."

"And there's Mako Tsunami," said another, pointing out a shirtless duelist with a harpoon. "He was ranked third."

"Wow. These are all the best duelists in the world. But where's the world champion, Kaiba?"

"Didn't you hear? Some kid beat him, on his own turf too."

"Are you serious? I thought Kaiba was the best."

"He was, but not anymore. Yugi's supposed to be the kid to beat now."

Emiko saw Joey nudge Yugi with a smile. She looked down. Sure she and Kaiba didn't get along very well like she did with Mokuba, but Seto was still her brother and hearing all of this didn't settle well with her.

"Attention," said one of Pegasus's goons, getting the attention of the duelists. "Please gather around. Your benevolent host is anxious to greet you all."

"Boy, would I like to get just five minutes alone with that guy," Joey said.

Then Pegasus came out onto the balcony, wearing a red suit and white ruffled shirt.

_I'm not leaving his island until I save my grandpa,_ Yugi thought with determination. _No matter what Pegasus has planned for me._

Not far away from Yugi and the others, a girl with short, choppy black hair glared daggers at Pegasus.

_No matter what the stakes are, I'm gonna save my baby sister,_ she thought. _I'm doing this for you, Cho._

"Greetings duelists," Pegasus said. "I am Maximillion Pegasus. It is my great honor and pleasure to welcome you all to the Duelist Kingdom. You stand before me, the world's greatest duelists. But come tournament's end, only one shall be crowned King of Games. I employ you all to assemble your dueling decks with care with creativity and with cunning. For this competition will test your skills like never before. To track your progress in the tournament, you've each been given a dueling glove. You've also been given two precious star chips. You must wager these star chips on each duel you compete in. To advance to the final level of competition for the chance at the three million dollar prize, you must win ten star chips. Ten star chips will admit you into my castle, where you'll face me in one final duel."

_If grandpa's here, I bet my dueling glove he's hidden away in that castle,_ Yugi thought. _But I'll never be able to get in there with all the guards around._ He looked at his friends and little sister. _We're just gonna have to win enough star chips to get inside._

"This will be a tournament unlike anything you have ever experienced," Pegasus continued. "State of the art dueling arenas cover this entire island and intriguing new dueling rules will be in effect. I could tell what these new rules are, but what fun would that be? You'll discover them as you compete or you won't last very long. Remember, play boldly, think strategically, and duel mercilessly. You have one full hour to prepare, both your cards and yourselves. When the skies light up with fireworks, the duels will begin."

Everyone cheered as Pegasus retreated.

_I gotta win my way into that castle,_ Yugi thought. _I just gotta._

* * *

A while later, the six were standing in a field.

"Yugi, I don't know if I can win this thing," Joey said. "Maybe it'd be best for you to take your star chip back."

"Nah, you keep it. Your little sister's counting on you to win the tournament's prize money for her."

"Thanks, man."

"You can do it," Tea said. "You just gotta steer clear of the more experience duelists at first."

"Yeah," Tristan agreed. "It's just a matter of working your way up."

"But remember, not every duelist here is a pro," Emiko said.

"Thanks you guys," Joey said. "Well, Yugi, between your grandpa and my sister, we don't have any room for mistakes."

"Right," Yugi agreed. Then the fireworks went off.

"The fireworks," Tea said. "It's starting."

"Let's do it!"

* * *

"So what's your plan, Yugi?" Joey asked as they walked on through the field.

"Well, I might as well stick with Weevil. After all, we do have a score to settle."

"I was hopin' you'd say that."

"Isn't that him?" Tea said, looking up ahead.

"Weevil," Yugi said, noticing the no good jerk as well. "Weevil! I challenge you to a duel!" Weevil laughed and then ran into the forest.

"I can't believe it," Joey said. "He's runnin' away." Then Yugi took off after Weevil. "Hey, wait up."

The others followed. Swarms of moths flew out as they ran through the forest.

"Where're all these moths coming from?" Tristan asked.

"Ugh, they're disgusting," said Tea.

"Couldn't agree with you more, Tea," Emiko agreed.

"He's fast for a small guy," Tristan noted.

"Maybe you're just slow for a big guy," Tea said.

"We're never gonna catch him," Joey said. "As long as the whole island's in bounce, he'll keep runnin' all day."

"He's gonna have to stop eventually," Emiko pointed out.

_What's Weevil up to?_ Yugi thought. _He's wanted to duel me ever since we met on the boat. So what's he running for? Wait a minute._

"What did he say on the boat?" Yugi said aloud.

"_Everyone will soon learn that there are new rules on the island that require more strategy," Weevil had said._

_It must have something to do with the new rules. So I better figure out what and fast._

They finally stopped at the edge of a clearing, where Weevil was waiting for them.

"There he is," Joey said.

"Welcome, said the spider to the fly," Weevil said. "You flew right into my trap, again."

"It's time you answer for what you did on the boat, Weevil," Yugi said. The Millennium Puzzle glowed, and then stopped. "All right, Weevil. Time to find out if you are as good at dueling as you are at running away."

"Was I simply running away or cleverly weaving you into my web?"

"It's time to duel!"

Weevil chuckled. "As you wish!" The ground started to shake.

"It's an earthquake," Tristan said.

"It's not an earthquake, Tristan," Emiko said, holding onto Annie's shoulders.

"What have you done?" Yugi said. Then the ground started to separate.

"Whoa, the entire ground is transforming," Tristan said as a huge arena came up.

"It's gigantic," Tea said.

"Oh wow," Annie squeaked.

"Man, these aren't gonna be like the duels back home," Joey said.

"You've just stepped into a hornet's nest and there's no way out," Weevil said.

"What is that?" Yugi asked.

"These giant arenas must be set up all over the island," said Joey.

"I'll just meet you on the field," Weevil said, running to the red platform, which rises up to the correct position. Yugi got on the other.

"I don't like this. Weevil's a little too cocky."

"I noticed that you have just one star chip, Yugi," Weevil said. "I guess that means I'll have the pleasure of eliminating you from the tournament. Once you're gone, everyone else's chips will be easy picking."

"Not if I take your two first," Yugi said.

"What?"

"This will be an all or nothing match for the both of us."

"Ha! Why should I risk both my star chips, when you only have one?"

"Because I have something else I think you want; my whole Duel Monsters deck." Yugi held up his deck.

"So you'd risk your grandpa's deck? Fine with me." Weevil laughed. "Winning all your cards will be an easy way to exterminate you once and for all."

"Exterminate?" Tea and Emiko said.

"Swat that little twerp like a mosquito," Joey said. As the duel started, other duelists started to arrive.

"That's Weevil Underwood!" one of the duelists said. "But who's the other guy?"

"That guy is Yugi Muto," Joey answered. "He beat Kaiba. And I happen to be his best friend, Joey Wheeler." He pointed at Emiko. "This is Emiko Kaiba. And these guys," Joey gestured to Annie, Tea, and Tristan, "these guys are trespassers." Tea and Tristan weren't happy at that comment. Annie was lucky that she was too young to understand.

"I thought I wouldn't be seeing a Weevil-Yugi match up 'til the finals," one duelist said.

"Weevil's the regional champ," another said. "No new kid's gotta chance against him."

"Well, Yugi, my adoring public is waiting," Weevil said. "So we should begin."

"Duel!"

**Weevil-2000**

**Yugi-2000**

Weevil drew a card. "Let's see how you like my Killer Needle." He summoned the bee-like creature.

**Killer Needle-1200/1000**

"You'll have to get through my Mammoth Graveyard first," Yugi said, summoning his Mammoth Graveyard **[1200/800]**. "This massive monster will match your annoying insect point for point. Attack!" Mammoth Graveyard charged.

"Killer Needle, let's show the mammoth your stinger! Attack!" Killer Needle charged as well, but Mammoth Graveyard was destroyed while Killer Needle survived.

"No!"

"Ha! Gone after one sting? He must be allergic."

_I don't get it,_ Yugi thought. _Both creatures were evenly matched. It should've been a stalemate._

"Have you begun to figure out yet why I led you all the way to this forest area?" Weevil said. "If you just look around, then you will see that this area is an exact replica of our surrounding environment. One part wasteland and one part forest. And who thrives in the forest? Bugs. The strongest, most powerful insects rule the forest. So as long as I play my bugs in the forest area, I get a field power bonus. I guess you just weren't listening when Pegasus said that this tournament would have exciting new surprises in store for us. Maybe if you were smart enough to steal the tournament secret new rules like I did, you'd be getting a field power bonus instead of me."

**Killer Needle-1560**

"He cheated," Joey said. "He led us here 'cause he knew he'd have an unfair advantage."

"Go ahead. Call me a cheater. You're all just angry that you didn't swipe the rules yourselves. And because you didn't, little Yugi is about to get stung." Yugi laughed. "What? How could you be laughing?"

"Because," Yugi said. "Take a look at your ferocious needle now."

"What?" The Killer Needle was destroyed. "Oh no. My monster! What have you done with my monster?" Weevil looked and saw that Mammoth Graveyard had 1560 attack points, the same amount that Weevil's had. "This makes no sense. My creature was super charged with the field power bonus. But according to this, Yugi's creature somehow became just as powerful."

"Looks like my mammoth got a field power bonus from the wasteland area just like your bugs do from the forest."

Weevil growled. "The field point advantage was supposed to be mine alone."

"I kept wondering about something on the boat ride here, Weevil. Why were we traveling to some remote island just to duel? But as soon as I saw this holographic display grid, it all came together. Every monster has a type of field that it does best on. Kind of like a home field advantage. And what makes this island so special, is that it contains every type of field imaginable. So when you deliberately led us to this spot, you were clearly hoping to get some kind of field advantage."

Weevil growled before he started laughing. "You're awfully clever to put it all together like that, Yugi. But figuring out one rule won't be enough. There are surprises hidden under every rock and I know them all."

"You can beat him, Yugi!" Tea cheered.

"Don't let that flea scare ya," said Joey. "He's bluffin'."

"Really?" Weevil said as he and Yugi each drew a card. "Then let's just see how you handle this bluff." He summoned a beetle-like creature. "My Hercules Beetle will find a way to crawl under your skin."

**Hercules Beetle-1950/2600**

_Even though I know about the field power bonus, it's too late to rebuild my deck now,_ Yugi thought. _I guess a combo attack would be my best bet._

"I play Feral Imp," Yugi said. "And now I'll add this Horn of the Unicorn so that its magic will raise its attack points."

**Feral Imp-2000/1400**

Weevil chuckled. "You'll have to do a lot better than that. Hercules Beetle, attack!"

"Feral Imp, Magic Lightning Attack!"

Lightning shot out of the horn and hit Hercules Beetle, though it had no effect on the beetle and Hercules Beetle's attack destroyed Yugi's Feral Imp.

"Yugi's attack didn't even phase that thing," Tea said.

"Somethin' screwy," Joey said.

"My Imp's Magic Lightning Attack should've destroyed your beetle," Yugi said. "Is this another trick, Weevil?"

"No, Yugi," said Weevil. "I just thought you knew that all monsters with a field power bonus were also resistant to any type of magic attack. And since my Hercules Beetle easily deflected your lightning bolt, he has more than enough power left to destroy your puny Feral Imp and continue to eat away at your life points."

**Yugi-1350**

"Even that four eyed takes weakest bugs are gonna be tough to beat so long as he got that field power bonus," Joey said.

"Yeah, but it's not exactly like it can just be turned off," Tristan said.

"That Weevil's a no good cheat," Tea said.

"It's your turn," Weevil said to Yugi. "Make your move."

_Maybe I should use my next monster to defend,_ Yugi thought. _By putting my card in defense mode, my monster will take a hit, but my life points will be spared._

"So we're defending now are we?" Weevil said. "Very clever. Since I can't see your monster's defense points, I can't be sure I can beat it. But even your strongest monster can't stand against my Basic Insect."

**Basic Insect-650/910**

"Not only does he get a field power bonus, but I'm upgrading him with a Level 3 Laser Cannon and a Level 2 Power Boost."

_No, his insect's so powerful now, my defense won't stand a chance and after it falls, my life points are next,_ Yugi thought.

"Now, Yugi, for all the innocent little bugs you swashed, stomped, crushed, or fumigated, it's payback time!" A laser was fired, destroying Yugi' monster that was in defense mode. Weevil laughed. "You'll have to do better than that if you hope to survive my bug's laser powered arsenal."

"Then I'll play this card," Yugi said, laying it face down.

_Hmm, another defense card no doubt,_ Weevil thought. _And I'll make sure that defending is all he can do._

"I'm going to keep you on the defensive. Attack now with any monster and you will instantly activate this trap card," Weevil said.

"That Weevil's got Yugi cornered," Tristan said.

"Yeah, he can't even counterattack," said Joey.

"As long as my trap card remains in play, you're powerless to make a move against me," Weevil told Yugi. "So does my tightening web make you squirm?"

_He's so busy bragging, he's not paying any attention to my moves,_ Yugi thought. _Maybe I can set a little trap of my own._

"Face it, Yugi. I've got you pinned down. And while you're totally unable to attack me, I can attack you anytime I want. Each turn you cower, I create a new monster." Weevil summons two more insects. Yugi drew a card. "Keep drawing, Yugi. My army of insects just keeps getting bigger. I'm going to wipe out all your monsters in one bug blister creek."

_That's right, Weevil,_ Yugi thought. _Put all your monsters on the field. That's exactly what I'm counting on._

"Just look at our Yugi," Tea said.

"He's so confident up there," Emiko added.

"I know," said Joey. "When he's dueling, it's like he becomes a totally different guy."

Weevil laughed. "Well, what do you know? I'm down to my last monstrous insect. And you know what that means, Yugi. You're about to be exterminated."

"We'll see what my cards have to say about that," Yugi said, drawing a card. It was the Dark Magician. _Yes! The Dark Magician. This is perfect. There's no way Weevil can resist him as a target._ "All right, Weevil. I defend with the Dark Magician."

"Excellent! I'll destroy your very favorite card first. Now my pet, power up your laser cannon." Weevil chuckled. "Attack!" Yugi laughed. "W-why're you laughing?"

"Weevil, you're not the only one who can set a trap card."

"What?!"

"You were so busy grandstanding, you paid no attention to the cards I put into play."

"But I thought they were all monster cards."

"Not all. While you loaded the field with your bug monsters, I prepared a special surprise. The power of my Mirror Force trap card."

"Hold your fire!" But it was too late, the laser was already fired.

"Too late, Weevil. You already ordered your attack on my Dark Magician. And Mirror Force will deflect it right back at you!" The laser was deflected, destroying Weevil's bug monsters.

**Weevil-555**

"My life points are devastated."

**Yugi-1350**

"Yes," Yugi said.

"Way ta go," Joey and Tristan said.

"Yay Yugi!" Annie, Tea, and Emiko cheered.

_He obliterated my army of beautiful bugs,_ Weevil thought. _How dare he?_

"You're a liar and a cheat, Weevil," Yugi said. "But it was your overconfidence that allowed me to get the best of you. Your insects are decimated. Your life points are low. And as you yourself said before, you have used up all your monsters."

Weevil laughed. "Actually, I lied about that too. I still have my most farmable creature waiting in the wings. And this unconquerable insect will swing out once and for all!"

* * *

**Well, there you are. I'm not sure about that last sentence that Weevil said, but oh well. I think I got most of it right. Please read and review! That's all I ask of you.**


	5. The Ultimate Great Moth

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but with school and everything, I've been busy. But I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my characters Emi and Annie**

* * *

Chapter 5 The Ultimate Great Moth

"Ha! Great play, Yug," Joey said.

"He wiped out Weevil's army in one move," Tristan added.

"All right! You've got him on the ropes!" Tea cheered.

"Yay Yugi!" Annie said.

A familiar voice laughed. "Yeah right." The friends turned around to see Mai. "You losers don't seem to realize who your little pal is up against. Weevil's Regional Champion. He's got moves your shrimp couldn't even dream of."

_Oh that Mai,_ Tea thought. _She's always butting in with her big mouth. Well, I'm not gonna let her trash my friends._

"Nobody asked you!" Tea said aloud. "So why don't you just take a hike?"

"And miss the chance to watch a champion like Weevil, as he turns this around? No way."

"Yeah," Joey said. "I mean, Weevil really came from behind to with the Regionals."

"He's tough and sneaky," Tristan added.

"Whose side are you two goofballs on anyway?" Tea said.

"All I'm sayin' is for Yugi, this is his first official duel," Joey said.

"And he's fighting a champ," said Tristan. Mai chuckled.

_Oh Mai,_ Tea thought. _You troublemaker. You think you know so much, but Yugi will show you._

"You may have flattened my army of bugs, Yugi, but you haven't won," Weevil said. "I have plenty to tricks up my sleeve."

"You've done and awful lot of buzzing throughout this whole duel, Weevil," Yugi said. "But I'm still here waiting for you to sting."

"Since you're new to this whole dueling tournament thing, I'll try to make this simple for you. I'm gonna wipe that goofy grin from your face. Now let's see which lucky bug gets to take the first bite." Weevil chuckled before picking a card. "Oh, but this little bug won't stand a chance against your ferocious monsters. Oh well. I'll play him in defense mode."

"Huh. That would've been a nice bluff, but I still haven't forgotten about the trap card you played."

_He didn't trap me and he's not gonna trap me now,_ Yugi thought. _Weevil's trap card will activate as soon as I call an attack and it'll destroy all the monsters I have on the field. But what if I get my monsters off the field first and then destroy Weevil's trap? That's it!_

"I'll spring your trap, Weevil." Yugi placed a card down. "But first, the Monster Recovery card. It allows me to call back all the creatures I have on the field. Monsters, return to your cards!" Yugi's monsters retreated. "Now your trap has nothing to snare. And once my monsters are all safely back in my deck, the Recovery card also lets me draw a new hand." Yugi shuffled his deck. "Now all I have to do is sacrifice one of my weaker monsters and your trap is sprung." Yugi placed down Kuriboh. "Kuriboh, attack!"

**Kuriboh-300/200**

"No!" Weevil said as the trap activated. Weevil's Parasite Worm trap destroyed Kuriboh.

"Trap cards only work when they catch you by surprise," Yugi said as his life points when down to 1050. "Next time, don't give your plan away."

Weevil laughed. "I didn't. I don't give a bee's behind that stupid trap. I tricked you into recalling your monsters so you couldn't attack this!" He summoned a caterpillar-like monster.

_It's just a simple little Larva Moth,_ Yugi thought. _That tiny creature can't be much of a threat. What's Weevil up to now?_

Weevil chuckled. It seemed he read Yugi mind. "Sure he's just a little slug now, but the Cocoon of Evolution will change all that."

"What?"

"Isn't it beautiful?"

They watched as the Larva Moth squelched before being encased in the cocoon.

"Ew, that's just gross," Tea said.

"Weevil's bug is sealin' itself in a cocoon," Joey stated.

"And I'm just really discussed right now," Emiko said as Annie tried to hide her face in Tristan's coat.

_I told those chumps Weevil would turn this duel around,_ Mai thought.

"Behold," Weevil said. "My Cocoon of Evolution." He laughed. "Within that cocoon, sits my tiny little Larva Moth. And over the next five turns, he will undergo a startling transformation. From harmless caterpillar to unstoppable Great Moth."

"Then I'll crack your cocoon before that happens," Yugi said.

"Easier said than done, Yugi. For my Cocoon of Evolution also gets a field power bonus from the wilderness around us, increasing it defense points. It'll be so strong, you won't even be able to scratch its surface."

**Cocoon of Evolution-DEF 2600**

"Just five more turns, Yugi. In five turns my Great Moth will fully evolve and finish you off."

_If what Weevil says is true, I better act fast,_ Yugi thought. _That thing's getting bigger and strong with each passing second. I have to find a way to break open that cocoon now. I can't let that moth get to its fifth stage of evolution. But do I have a card that's strong enough to stop it? Hmm…_

Yugi look at his cards. "Gaia the Fierce Knight!"

**Gaia the Fierce Knight-2300/2100**

Gaia started charging at the cocoon.

"Shatter that cocoon!" But sadly, Gaia's attack didn't break the cocoon at all.

"The field power bonus makes it too strong," Joey said.

"That's one turn down," Weevil said. "Care to try again?" Then he laughed.

_Weevil's cocoon is gonna be tough to crack,_ Yugi thought. _And for each attack that fails, my life points go down._

**Yugi-750**

"Oh no," Emiko and Tea said.

"Hang tough, Yugi," Joey said. "You'll pop that puss bag." Mai laughed.

"Just what do you think you're laughing at?" Tea asked her.

"All that stupid cheering you're doing," Mai answered. "You make it sound like your Yugi still has a chance."

"Of course he does!"

"Don't listen to her, Tea," Joey said, holding Tea back.

"Your friend has a point there," a girl with short, choppy black hair said, nodding at Joey as she joined them. A guy with shaggy black hair was behind her.

"Any duelist that's ever gone up against Weevil's Cocoon of Evolution has been totally trashed," Mai said.

"All of them?" Joey and Tristan said.

"But Yugi's got us to help him beat it," Emiko said, crossing her arms.

_He'll need a whole lot more than you losers,_ Mai thought.

"Hear it growing?" Weevil said. "The more time you waste, the more powerful it becomes."

_If I don't come with something quick, I'm not just gonna lose this duel, I'll lose my only chance to save my grandpa,_ Yugi thought. _There's no way I can let that happen._

"Tick tock, tick tock. Just four more turns until my ultimate insect emerges. Then you can stop worrying about how you're going to destroy it and start worrying about how it's going to destroy you."

Yugi drew a card. _Maybe I should prepare a defense in case I really can't stop that thing. _Yugi placed his Beaver Warrior faced down in defense mode.

"Ha. You're wasting your turn," Weevil said. "No defense will save your life points once my moth is out."

_I have to figure out a way to turn this duel around,_ Yugi thought. _Weevil's pretty confident that whatever's growing in that cocoon is unbeatable, but there's gotta be some way to pop that thing open and wipe that smirk off his face. But how?_

"Hang in there, Yugi," Tea said.

"You gotta win this for your grandpa," Joey said. "He's countin' on ya."

"I know he is," Yugi said.

"Then you can't keep lettin' this little creep push you around. Yugi, you gotta get fired up."

_Wait, that's it. Get fired up,_ Yugi thought.

"So do you guys sit around and work up these lame cheers or do they just come to you?" Mai asked. "I mean, don't you realize that your pep talk nonsense only distracts Yugi from the game?"

"How would you know?" Tea asked. "I bet no one's ever even wanted to be your friend. Let alone care enough to cheer you on."

"Friends haven't helped Yugi any. He's losing. Huh?" They all looked up at Yugi, who gave them a thumbs-up.

"Yeah," Tristan cheered.

"All right!" Emiko said.

"Go, Yugi!" cheered Annie.

"All right," Tea said. "Well, Mai, from the look on Yugi's face, I'd say that having friends just did help him out. So there." She made a face at the blonde woman.

"I believe Yugi's got a pretty neat trick up his sleeve," the girl with the choppy black hair said. Her companion nodded his head in agreement.

"Go Curse of Dragon!" Yugi said. "Take flight!"

**Curse of Dragon-2000/1500**

"And I'll combine it with this magic card. Attack with Dragon Flame." The dragon blew fire towards the cocoon.

"What do you think you're doing?" Weevil said. "You know your little firefly can't hurt my cocoon." Yugi smirked and chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Whoever said I was aiming for your cocoon? I combined my Burning Land magic card with my Curse of Dragon to destroy the forest all around your cocoon."

"No forest?! That means I lose my field power bonus."

"Exactly. Your cocoon was too tough to attack directly, but without its field power bonus, it's just a big target."

**Cocoon of Evolution-2000**

"Now let's try this again. Gaia the Fierce Knight! Attack!" Gaia managed to strike the cocoon.

"He did it!" Tea said.

"Popped it open like a zit!" Joey said.

"That's a disgusting comparison, Joey," Emiko said, but she was happy that Yugi managed to hit the cocoon.

Weevil laughed. The cocoon was empty. The friends and the two newcomers looked around for the insect.

"Is it still alive?" Tea asked.

"I've gotta bad feeling we're about to find out," Joey said. They continued looking around.

"See anything?" the girl, whose name they still didn't know, said. Then they heard something coming from the cocoon.

"It's still—still movin'," Joey said.

"You're surprised?" Mai said.

"It must've evolved enough to survive," Emiko said.

"I told you Weevil was good."

"I'm impressed that you pinched my cocoon, Yugi, but still, you were unable to stop the evolution of my ultimate insect, the Great Moth **[2600/2500]**!"

"But I thought it took five turns," Yugi said.

Weevil laughed. "So you stopped him one turn early. He's still strong enough to beat you."

"Oh no," Tea said.

"I couldn't agree with you more," the guy with the shaggy black hair said.

_Weevil turned this match around once more,_ Yugi thought. _But I'm not giving up._

Weevil laughed. "So Yugi, feeling out clashed yet? Or perhaps you're enjoying your first majorly dueling lose."

"You may have gotten your prize monster onto the field, Weevil," Yugi said. "But I'll still find a way to squash that oversize bug."

"Ha. You'll pay for that stinging jab with your life points."

"Duel!"

"Great Moth, take flight!"

"So be it. We'll settle this in the skies." The Great Moth took flight.

"I think it's high time I pay back your knight for demolishing my cocoon."

_My knight,_ Yugi thought. _He's the heart of my attack force. There's no way I can afford to lose him._

"This is it," Weevil said. "Yugi, my Great Moth will crush your defenses, slay your knight, and blast your dragon from the sky."

"Not if I can help it, Weevil." Yugi placed down his Polymerization card, though Weevil obviously didn't know.

"But that's just it. You can't help it! Moth, Hurricane Attack!" The gust of wind took out Yugi's Beaver Warrior that he had placed down earlier.

"No, my Beaver Warrior. Ugh. My defense."

"It's hopeless. Nothing can stand against the gale force winds of my Moth Hurricane. Your knight will be totally blown away." He laughed as the winds covered the knight. "That'll teach him to mess with my cocoon."

"Don't count on it. Weevil, you were so busy fawning over your moth, you didn't notice I played a Polymerization card."

"But…I thought…"

"If I have two compatible monsters on the field, I can use my Polymerization card and fuse them into one ultimate creature."

"I'm not some beginner. I know what fusion does."

"Then you must know it increases my attack points. My fused Dragon Knight combo is now powerful enough to go head to head with your Great Moth."

Weevil laughed. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Look again."

"What?" Yugi looked up. "No." The attack power of Yugi's Dragon Knight was decreasing. "My knight, he's losing points and fast. But how? And why?"

"It's poison, Yugi. Poison particles from my Great Moth. Each time it uses its Hurricane Attack, it releases tons of these tiny toxic particles. And your precious Dragon Knight combo is being poisoned by the deadly touch."

_My knight is losing points with each passing second,_ Yugi thought. _But how do I protect him against the very air itself?_

"Looks to me like my poison particles are taking their toll, Yugi," Weevil said.

_Oh no. My knight's really in serious trouble. And there's nothing here in my hand that can help. But I know my grandpa's deck won't let me down._

He drew a card. "Yes. Ready to be rained out, Weevil? Makiu the Magical Mist."

It started to rain on the field and Weevil was definitely not happy about it. "No, my poison. You're washing it all away."

"That's right. Magical Mist washes the field clean."

"No fair. I was about to win and you save yourself with a little drizzle?"

_It's true,_ Yugi thought. _I saved my knight, but that's not all I did._

"All right then. You may have stopped my poison attack, but I promise you'll only want a brief reprieve because my next move is one you won't be able to think your way out of. Brace yourself for my ultimate insect's ultimate attack. Great Moth, Tornado of Doom." A tornado struck Yugi's Dragon Knight. "A direct hit." Weevil laughed. "Your little rain storm didn't save you from that one, now did it? Your knight is toast. And you're almost out of life points."

**Yugi-50**

"Yugi, keep fightin'," Joey said. "You can come back from this."

"You're all delusional," Mai said.

"No, Joey's right," Tea said. "Yugi never gives up. And we never give up on him."

"You're nuts. Weevil is totally annihilated Yugi's strongest monster combo. He's down to fifty measly life points. He can't win. So do me a favor and stop yapping."

"I won't stop yapping, you selfish, pompous, bleach blonde, know-it-all windbag. Do us a favor and get lost. Right, Joey?"

"Yeah, you said it," Joey agreed. "Just ignore her, Tea. Yugi's in trouble."

"I know. What can we do?"

"I don't know. But it would be great if we could trade Mai in for life points."

"I wish," Emiko said.

"I told you all along Yugi never had a chance at winning this thing," Mai said. "He wastes too much of his time listening to you losers. Weevil keeps his mind on the game."

"Then why didn't Weevil see this coming?" the mystery girl asked.

"See what coming?" her friend said.

"Whatever it is Yugi's grinnin' about," Tristan said, seeing where the girl was going.

"You're right," Joey said. "He's got a big smile."

"He's not smiling," Tea said.

"I think he's laughing," said Emiko.

"No way," Mai said.

Yugi was really laughing.

"Hey, hey, what are you so happy about?" Weevil asked. "Stop that snickering!"

"Weevil, I know it will all be very difficult for you to accept losing a duel, especially after spending so much time finding inventive ways to cheat, but if you thought bending the rules would help you win this match, you're wrong."

"No! This is a trick!"

"You played dishonestly, so you expect the same of your opponents. But I duel with honor, Weevil. And that makes all the difference."

"You got nothing."

"Here's what I've got. The might Summoned Skull." Said monster appeared on the field. "This is it, Weevil. Your ultimate insect won't withstand my next attack." Yugi chuckled. "There's something you overlooked, Weevil. My Magical Mist is still dampening this entire field."

"He's right. Everything's wet. My Great Moth is totally soaked."

"And my Summoned Skull attack with electricity, making your waterlogged bug a giant size lightning rod. I hope you're in the mood for some fireworks, Weevil, because all this water boosts my monster's electrical attack by 1000 points. Summoned Skull! Lightning Strike!"

Lightning was shot into the sky before coming back down and striking the moth, destroying it. Everyone was amazed.

"It's over," Yugi said. "I won."

"No," Weevil said. "Impossible. My Moth's unbeatable."

**Weevil-0**

"All right, Yugi!" Joey said.

"Way to go!" Tristan cheered.

"He won!" Emiko said with a big smile on her face.

"I knew you would," Tea added.

"Impressive," Mai said, though it sounded reluctant. "I didn't think Yugi could ever beat Weevil."

"Well, you shouldn't really count your chickens before they hatch, Mai," the mystery girl said.

"Ain't that the truth," her companion said.

* * *

"But I'm the Regional Champion," Weevil said, now on the ground before them. "The Regional Champion."

"You call yourself a champion, Weevil, but you only won your duels through lying and cheating," Yugi said. "True champions, they play with honor." He said this while tossing up the two star chips he won before stopping. "They play fair."

"Don't waste your breath on this sneaky slug," Joey said. "He's a duelin' disgrace. And I hereby relief him of his dueling gauntlet."

"There," Yugi said, putting in the star chips. "Three star chips so far. But I still need to win seven more. Ten star chips will gain me entry into that castle, where they're holding my grandfather prisoner and where I'll battle Pegasus once and for all."

* * *

**So that's the end of chapter five! You'll find out who the mystery newcomers are in the next chapter. I hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
